


Thinking That Nothing is Something

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Theo sees Infinity War without Liam.Liam is mad.Theo's an idiot.Liam's an idiot.(This contains no IW spoilers.)





	Thinking That Nothing is Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eliestarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliestarr/gifts), [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).



> Title from "News To Me" by Grouplove
> 
> Inspired by conversations with my queens about IW.

“I can't fucking  _ believe _ you.”  Liam shouted.

 

“Jesus Christ, Liam, I'll see it with you again, it's not a big deal.”

 

Liam turned on his heel where he was scrubbing the dishes, soapy scrubbing brush in hand.  His eyes widened in shock at his housemate.

 

“Not.  A big. Deal?”  Liam hissed.

 

Theo stared at Liam, confused.  He hadn't seen the beta this angry since Theo told him vinyl records were irrelevant.  His heart was pounding, his eyes were glowing. He looked like Theo had just insulted his mother.

 

_ (Theo would never.  Jenna Geyer is a saint.  You understand me? Jenna Geyer is a saint!) _

 

“Why are you freaking out?  Look, I will buy us tickets right now!”  Theo pulled his phone from his pocket, browsing ticket availability.

 

“Don't bother.”  Liam snarled and turned away, a disgusted look on his face.

 

“What is your-”

 

“My problem!?”  Liam threw his scrubber into the sink and turned around, crossing his arms over his chest.  He glared at Theo, and the chimera saw and smelled what Liam had been hiding before.

 

Hurt.

 

Liam was in emotional pain.  And Theo had caused it.

 

“How could you think that after the weeks of cramming in all the movies you'd missed, I wouldn't be hurt by you seeing Infinity War without me?!”  Liam whined, throwing his arms around as he pouted. “Do you know that all the guys from work bought tickets two weeks ago to see it together this weekend, but I knew you and I had opposite schedules all weekend and so I was waiting til you had a day free to watch it with me!”

 

Theo gaped at his friend, speechless.

 

“Forget it.”  Liam shut his eyes and brought the backs of his wrists to his eye sockets, hands still soapy and dripping slightly.  He took a deep breath and turned back to his dishes. “Forget it, it's stupid. I'll go by myself.”

 

Theo stood slowly and made his way to over to the sink.  He stood close behind Liam, waiting as the werewolf angrily finished the dishes and picked up the drying towel.

 

Theo grabbed the hand Liam extended to a dish on the drying rack.  Liam pulled it away as if burned, and dropped the drying towel in favor of gripping the counter with both hands and leaning away from the closeness of Theo’s body.  He refused to face Theo, and instead huffed and hung his head.

 

“It's not stupid.”  Theo whispered. “And I'm sorry.  I didn't think.”

 

“Don't.”  Liam turned, looking up through his eyelashes with a sad expression.  “It is stupid. I shouldn’t have expected you’d want… It's not like we’re… You don’t owe me anything.”

 

Liam exhaled, frustrated.

 

“You got a free ticket to a showing that I know for a  _ fact _ was sold out, and you would've been stupid not to-”

 

“Liam!  I swear, I just didn't know you waiting to see it with me.”  Theo interrupted the younger boy's rant. He smiled and stepped the inch closer, eliminating the space between them.  He gripped Liam’s shoulders tight. “Let's be  _ completely _ clear about something.  Yes, I would do anything for you, but it's been years since I've felt like I owe you.  I  _ do _ , however, want to be by your side all of the time, and do everything with you.  Embarrassingly so.”

 

Liam blushed and tried to look away, but Theo brought a hand to his chin, running his thumb across the soft stubble there before bringing Liam’s gaze back to his own.

 

“But you've gotta use your words, Liam.”  Theo’s voice was low, shaky with nerves he was trying not show on his face.  “I'm not a mind reader. I need to know what you want from me.”

 

“Okay.”  Liam whispered, eyes now full of hope instead of sadness.  He sucked in a breath, grabbing Theo’s hips and leaning in a little closer, making their eyes cross a bit.  “Don't see anymore MCU movies without me.”

 

Theo froze.  He leaned back a bit, concerned that he had read too much into the conversation, but he barely caught sight of Liam’s grin before the werewolf was surging forward and capturing Theo’s frown with his smile.

 

Theo relaxed and smiled back into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Liam's shoulders.  He dug a hand into the other man’s hair and went to deepen the kiss, but Liam moaned and pulled away.

 

“We should probably talk about this.  Like what we want? What we are?” Liam smiled shyly.  “And maybe go on a date?”

 

“Tomorrow.  I’m going to date the fuck out of you.  I'm gonna call in a favor my manager owes me and take off tomorrow afternoon’s shift.  We’ll go first thing in the morning. Breakfast at that diner you love then Infinity War at the big fancy theater.  I looked earlier while you were yelling. They have seats.” Theo grinned at Liam, nodding eagerly at the promise of a relationship and kissing him chastely before pulling him closer.

 

“You don't have to do that, Theo.  I can go alone. We can do the date thing another time.  It's not like we don't fucking live in the same apartment.”  Liam frowned, nuzzling into the crook of the slightly taller man’s neck.

 

“Oh, come on.  You want me there.”  Theo laughed. He placed a kiss on Liam’s temple.  “Plus, you'll want someone to cry on when-”

 

“AGHHHH!!!”  Liam screamed, right in Theo’s ear before wriggling out of his grasp and running towards his room, slamming the door behind him.  He shouted unnecessarily through the wall. “ _ Don't talk to me until the movie is over tomorrow!!!” _

 

“Liiiiiam, I was kidding!”  Theo laughed, yelling back. “I guess this means you don't want cuddle?   And make out some more? And sleep in my room?”

 

Liam stayed stubbornly quiet in the confines of his room.

 

When Theo laid down in bed thirty minutes later, he laughed as he heard Liam’s bedroom door open and his own seconds later.

 

“Not.”  Liam hissed as he climbed on top of his grinning roommate.  “A word.”

 

“Not a problem.”  Theo smiled, grabbing Liam’s shirt to pull him closer.  “I can think of way better things to do with my mouth.”


End file.
